Espio and Valdez, Best Friends Again
by ianon2013
Summary: I done a lot of research into this. Don't hate me for this, I worked really hard into making this. Cussing, sex, male on male, and MPREG! Also funnies!
1. The Rise of Valdez 1 outta 2

Espio and Valdez, Best Friends Again!

1/10/2014

After the incident with Valdez getting turned into a robot by Doctor Robotnik from a long, long time ago. Ianon came around and decided that Mobius was going to be her new home to live.

She learned about her new friend's past, even Espio's and wanted to bring his old friend back to know the real truth. Ianon found Valdez's watery grave. "Okay, so let's do this ghost summon thing that you do" she said and Nico said some kind of Hades Greek spell as she set a plate of Espio's favorite foods; Japanese sushi and an apple.

Once Nico stopped reciting the spell, a chameleon appeared wearing gloves, boots, and a beret but his ghost was like a black and white movie and fog-like, floating over the water. "You're Valdez, right?" Ianon asked "yes, why have you summoned me?" as the ghost sat next to the plate, eating it like he was human.

"Espio told us about you, and we want to know what happened about you being robotized" Ianon answered. Valdez swallowed hard and his eyes looked sad "Robotnik, he just…he just captured me, and I said my goodbyes and apologies if I kill my people during my robotizing."

Soda Pop gave him sympathy "okay, but when you died, where did you go?" the chameleon bit his bottom lip "somewhere where the sun never sets and a green meadow, it makes me happy since I would die without missing the sun and the fields," Valdez smiled "it's always warm and spring, I have my own little home where I sleep when I get tired. But my greatest wish is to see my buddy, Espio, again."

In a bright flash, Valdez's ghostly body became bones, flesh, and organs "whoa!" Nico and I both caught him before he got himself wet "ho, ho, _THAT_ was a close one" we both pull him up to land then Valdez started feeling his body "I'm SO happy! I'm all flesh and blood again!"

Nico and I laughed then took him to Espio, and boy was he happy, the two ran to each other and hugged once they got close "IMISSEDYOU! IMISSEDYOU! IMISSEDYOU!" and the whole entire day, they talked and talked and talked nonstop.

After a couple of day as a living chameleon, Valdez met Ash the Mongoose and had a small crush but he was sad when he found out that Ash had a girlfriend; Mina the Mongoose. Valdez felt a little lonely, but he had Espio and Ianon as friends but…Liza was still dead. He wished that she was still alive or became alive with him that day (she's still alive, I did not know that until just now. 12:56 AM, 2/2/2014).

*FIVE DAYS LATER*

The blue chameleon was under the blankets in the guest bedroom while invisible…the door opened and heard "is this my room?" but it wasn't Ianon's voice then he felt something heavy hit his back "OW!" Valdez became visible and got out of bed.

"Who are you?" Valdez demanded "my name is Leo, Leo Valdez,"

(Looks like a "a Latino Santa's elf," with curly black hair, dark brown eyes, pointy ears, a cheerful, babyish face, normally with a mischievous smile on his face, and being of normal height with a slim build. He is 5'6. His most notable trait is that he has a look in his eyes that makes him look like he has taken much more caffeine then the normal limit)

Leo came and stayed often but he left every time. "Now who are you?" the child of Hephaestus asked "my name is Valdez the Chameleon," Leo got his bags off his bed "I'm sorry for hurting you, Valdez. I didn't know that you were under the blankets."

"It's alright; at least I'm still alive." The chameleon got onto his bed and the human boy started rubbing the blue stomach "so, are you a Half-Blood?" the Mobian asked "yes," Leo replied "I'm the son of Hephaestus/Vulcan."

"Ah, the craft smith."

"Yes, and I can control fire."

"Oh, really? Then let's see it."

Leo's free hand caught fire without burning anything "see? It's a cool ability indeed. Like Piper with her charm speaking and Hazel with her gem summoning, Frank can turn into any animal he wants, Percy can control water, and Jason can summon lightning and fly."

"Okay, okay, I get the point," Valdez said "you sound like your bluffing and bragging."

Leo scoffed "am not!"

"Are too! You sound like your better than me!"

"I may be a Demi-God but I'm not a bluffer nor bragger, I play fair and I play by the rules. I would never be unfair to anyone, and 'sides…I was just giving you a few examples, blue belly."

The chameleon laughed "blue belly, huh? What about you? Fire Troll!" then the human got him back by kissing him on the lips "oh…my…Chaos, Leo!" the boy laughed "did you like it?" Valdez didn't know what to say "a little, but it feels very weird."

Leo chuckled "and don't call me Fire Troll, its Fire Bug. Hazel calls me that, and you're allowed to too!" the chameleon's cheeks blushed purple as brown chocolate pool eyes were looking at blue water pool eyes. The human boy took his suitcase off the bed then locked the door.

"Y'know Valdez, you remind me of Hazel Levesque, she died in 1942 but came back to life in 2011. Sixty Nine years ago, but this is 2014 now so she died Seventy Two years ago and came back to life."

The blue chameleon scratched the back of his head "how old was Hazel when she died? And how did she die? And how did she come back to life?" Leo gently bit his tongue "she was born on 1928 _-yes, she told me-_ so she was fourteen, she died. How did she?" he paused.

"Hazel was forced by Gaea to raise her oldest Gigantes son, Alcyoneus by calling forth precious metals that were beneath the earth on a phantom island _while being on it_. Once Hazel had almost finished the job, she discovered that Gaea also needed a human sacrifice in order for her son to rise up and Hazel's mother offered to be the sacrifice to save Hazel. Once Hazel discovered the treachery, she called up all the riches below her, causing an eruption that broke the cavern walls and ultimately destroyed the island. Hazel and her mother both died in 1942." Leo explained.

"So she drowned and died?" Valdez questioned and Leo gave a nod "now to answer your last question." Leo paused the last time.

"The judges of the Underworld had an argument over where to put Hazel and Marie. They decided that Hazel and her mother would go to the Fields of Asphodel after Hazel gave up her chance to go to Elysium in order to save her mother from the Fields of Punishment. Then, nearly seventy years later, Nico di Angelo, a son of Hades, found her there, and, seeing that she was a child of Pluto, he brought her back to the world of the living due to the Doors of Death being open. Initially, he had been there to rescue his other sister, Bianca di Angelo, but he was too late as she had tried for rebirth." He finished.

"The judges of the underworld, I remember seeing them when I was dead. They said that I did well my whole life and only did something bad only once, so they sent me where there was laughter and happiness. The sun always shined and the air smelled good because the scent of barbecue wafted _(Author's Note Word Definition; be carried on the breeze)_ everywhere."

Valdez explained then licked his lips, remembering how well it smelled "guess like you went to Elysium, dude. It's like a heaven in hell. How did you die? It's okay; you can take your time."

"When Dr. Robotnik began retaking Mobotropolis after luring the Knothole Freedom Fighters to his satellite station, Valdez held off a group of Shadowbots, allowing his friends to escape with Rosie and her orphans because I was a Royal Secret Service Agent." Then began telling his story to Leo.

{Author's Note Info (skip this if you know this information about Valdez); Dr. Eggman, surprised to find a chameleon not on Angel Island, decided he would be useful. Not wanting merely another Robian slave, Eggman gave Valdez special reprogramming to twist his real memories. Valdez came to believe that the Secret Service had abandoned him and that Eggman had saved his life. Believing that Eggman needed the Chaos Emerald to defeat an evil King Acorn and prevent the echidnas from using its power for world conquest, Valdez was dispatched to Angel Island, acting as the doctor's lieutenant for the area. Once on Angel Island, Valdez approached his former village and demanded to see Espio. Having been passing through the area with Julie-Su, Liza, a female chameleon, found Espio and brought him to Valdez, saying he wished to see him. Espio was shocked to find his old friend roboticized. (KtE: #30, #31)

After Espio was captured and brought aboard the transport ship, Valdez explained how the Secret Service had betrayed him and how he was saved by Eggman. When Espio showed doubt at this turn of events, Valdez became enraged, as he'd thought that Espio would side with him as his friend. He had a struggling Liza brought in. When Espio asked Liza why she had brought him to Valdez, Liza explained through tears that she'd hoped he could reason with Valdez. Through his twisted point of view, Valdez accused Liza too of betrayal, saying that she'd always preferred Espio to him. Thus, he had Liza roboticized, and threatened to have the rest of the Chameleons roboticized as well if Espio did not help him to locate the Master Emerald. Throughout all this, he repeatedly addressed Espio as "friend." (KtE: #31)

Espio, caught between the options of allowing his people to be roboticized, or betraying Knuckles, attempted to deceive Valdez into releasing the Chameleons before he helped them. Valdez flatly refused, telling Espio if he did not help them immediately, the other Chameleons would be roboticized. Upset at Valdez's behavior, Espio said he'd help. Espio then led Valdez, Liza and a group of Shadowbots to the remains of a city, lying to Valdez about them having visited Knuckles and the Chaos Emeralds there years ago. Valdez, unable to recall the memory, dismissed it and reinforced his threat: if Espio tried to pull a fast one on him, the chameleons captive on the ship would be roboticized. However, once within the ruins, Espio disappeared from view. Looking for him, Valdez stepped upon a trap door and was dropped below to the sewer system, isolated from the others. Valdez once again threatened his "friend" for his deceit, leading Espio to yell "Don't call me your friend! Not anymore!" Espio sent them both into the water and they got into a struggle, Valdez attempting to reach the ship's remote trigger on his arm. What exactly happened is unseen, as Liza and the Shadowbots were unable to detect either Valdez or Espio in the water, and while they continued to search, Espio freed the rest of the Chameleons from the ship; it exploded as they left. When one of the chameleons asked what had happened to Valdez, Espio simply replied that they wouldn't be seeing him again. (KtE: #32)}

Leo was shocked as the chameleon cried after a few minutes of the explanation "hey, don't cry." The boy gave him a kiss on the cheek and Valdez felt a little bit better. "And besides, If I saw you doing work for the Royal Secret Service. I think you would totally be a badass! But what is the Royal Secret Service?" the blue Mobian kept calm "is an independent faction of the Royal Army that undertakes personal missions from the current King, and safeguards the land against threats that affect the entire planet." He explained.

"Oh, that's cool! I would love to see you in action." Leo said "yeah, but everyone disbanded after I was robotized." Isabel wasn't home and the house was quiet. "Thank you for understanding my feelings, Leo. I really appreciate that you care about me," the human boy kissed the Mobian's lips as the sun was setting.

Their tongues fought in battle as Leo now kneed the ground. The two got in the bed, the Half-Blood changed into his pajamas in the bathroom as the chameleon stripped himself in the bedroom. The boy came back and saw his lover "if you want to be a follower of Hephaestus, you must obey me as we're in the bed." The two slipped in and Leo started sucking Valdez' member.

_Okay, this isn't half bad_. The chameleon thought as the son of Hephaestus started scissoring him._ Now this is starting to hurt, I hope he doesn't-_. Valdez' thought was interrupted by a gasp as Leo started to fuck him. "**NONONO!** Leo, please don't!" the chameleon pleaded "what's wrong? Are you scared?" the blue one scoffed "no, I don't wanna be in pain."

Leo kissed his cheek "don't worry, it will hurt for a small time. I promise." It hurt Valdez a lot, the human's member was banging inside of him like someone hitting a drum too hard, not those kind of drums you see at concerts…the ones you see at marching bands, the _**BIG**_ ones. When the boy was over, Valdez' anus felt like it was on fire. "That was the worst experience ever, Leo!" Valdez yelled at him "what? You didn't like it?" the boy asked.

"_**NO!"**_

The Shinobi ninja was ma-_ no _-pissed off at Leo "I told you not to do it and you ignored me! Why, Leo, why?!" the Half-Blood felt guilty "I'm sorry, I'll never do it again unless you want to." A red fiery hammer appeared over Valdez' head then turned into a coin, one side was ruby and the other was aquamarine with a diamond hammer on both side. The coin landed on Valdez' chest "that, my friend, is the Mark of Hephaestus. It will never leave your side, ever. And it might give you cool super powers or something."

The chameleon's lips quivered and began crying "I'm sorry for yelling at you, Leo." The two embraced in a hug "and I'm sorry for ignoring you, Valdez."

"Want another go? You can fuck me, Leo."

"Tartarus yeah!"

The two had sex for hours until it was midnight. Leo turned on the lamplight and removed the blankets off the bed, blood, sperm cum, and stinky sweat was hardened on the bed cover and stained it also blood was oozing from Valdez' anus and dripping on the bed cover also some of his blood was on Leo's member "oh shit, if Izzy finds out about this, she's gonna get pissed and whoop our asses if we tell her." Leo cussed.

The brown eyed boy ran into the bathroom and got Valdez a black towel "press this against your whole crotch and quickly take a shower, don't get out until I clean this up." They should be glad that Isabel's not home.

Thirty minutes of work, Leo got rid of the bed cover and blanket then put it into the empty washing machine to clean it. He de-stained the mattress while the cover and blanket were being washed. After cleaning up that mess, he put a new cover over the bed and a new blanket which was the same replica of the one being washed. Once Valdez was done showering, the blood barely dripped, he was sitting on the toilet as the blood dropped.

Leo came in "still bleeding?" he asked and Valdez nodded. "Shit, guess like you've gonna have to borrow a pair of Izzy's panties with a pad." Valdez' mouth opened with his eyes widened "hell no! I'm not wearing girly undies with a pad! I'll look silly and embarrassing!"

"I know Valdez, I'll go get one that doesn't look all girly and nab a pad. Gimmie a minute." Leo got a clean blue one and a pad, you can barley see the panty. Valdez slept on his belly as Leo stayed up until the blanket and bed cover was cleaned and dried. When they were done at Five A.M, he put them in the bathroom pantry in the _way_ back then went to bed.

At Eleven A.M, the two woke up and had breakfast. Izzy came back at Twelve after Leo lend his red shorts to Valdez to keep that he wore when he was a little kid, they had to rip a hole in the panty and shorts so his tail can slip through and the two kept it a secret ever since that day.


	2. The Rise of Valdez 2 outta 2

Expecting

2/8/2014

After two weeks of keeping the secret, Valdez gave the blue panties to Leo when the bleeding was over and the human stitched the hole together but the blue chameleon kept the pants because they were comfortable. One day, he wasn't feeling so well during dinner and ran to the bathroom, "Val?" Leo walked to the bathroom and Valdez came out but the room smelled like yuck.

"Are you okay, Val?" he was holding a pregnancy test in his hand, the chameleon showed it to him and began crying quietly with his tail under and between his two legs…a sign that an animal is in trouble or did something bad. "You're pregnant?" Leo asked and Valdez sobbed "don't cry Val, you're not in trouble. I'm glad that you're carrying my baby" the blue one felt better "you make me so happy," Leo said.

His stomach was flat so far, but the more the baby grows the less flatness it's gonna get. After when his sickness was over _-while Leo took pictures week after week-_ his stomach had a small bump on the road. "Leo look!" the son of Vulcan saw the bump "dude, you can barely notice it!" Months passed until it was the fifth month and Valdez was over sleeping again.

The blue chameleon awoke and felt a gentle kick from the baby "morning baby." Their child had a special gift, every night when he fell asleep he saw his child as a teenager. Their child was a blue chameleon boy with brown eyes; he wore white gloves, jeans and a T-shirt…every night they talked in his dreams and his son can fully speak English and Japanese, their child was smart even as an infant.

Valdez asked his son a lot of questions as they were at a Pizza Parlor "why do you barely kick?" then his son replied "well, I'm special and smart. I know how to behave when I'm in your stomach, I'm not gonna hurt you…I do it gently so then you can know I'm okay."

"So you go to sleep when I do?"

"Yep."

"When I move my body when I sleep, you move the same way?"

"Yep."

"How dark is it in me?"

"Pitch black."

"Does your head hurt since you're upside down?"

"No…okay, a little."

"Can you speak English and Japanese even as a baby?"

"Yep."

"Can you hear me through my body?"

"Yes I can. And can you tell Leo to stop with the baby talk? It's getting annoying."

Valdez laughed "alright. I will tell him"

The blue chameleon couldn't help but laugh, remembering that moment. _Hey mom, I just discovered something. Only you can hear my thoughts and no one else can…pretty cool huh?_ Valdez laughed "yes, yes it is." The two laughed "alright, I'm gonna get up now." With all his strength, he got on his feet and got dressed.

When Valdez entered the kitchen; Sonic, Espio, and Leo were there. _What the-! Ask dad why those two are here!_ The blue shinobi ninja tried not to laugh "Leo, why are Sonic and Espio here?" Valdez asked "because we just wanted to check on you to see if you're okay," Sonic said.

The baby did a hard kick._ I wanted a response from dad!_

_Wait a minute, how can you see what I can see?_

…_I have no idea, but my eyes are closed and somehow I'm seeing right through yours._

_Strange._

_Yes, yes it is, mom, it is strange._

"Okay, thank you Sonic."_ Geez, don't kick me that hard!_

_Sorry, got mad for dad not responding._

_His mouth was full so he couldn't respond anyways._

_Oh, should have observed that than kicking you._

_Ya think?_

"So Val, is the child doing okay?" Leo asked "yeah, it's doing fine, Leo" the human walked over and placed one hand on the blue chameleon's belly then the baby gently kicked.

After breakfast, Leo started rubbing Valdez' baby bump while they were on the couch when Espio and Sonic left...Val felt better as his lover made him feel that way. He grew tired and slept on the couch, he and his son were at the parlor again.

"I swear, we always end up here. I don't get that at all" Valdez said "me neither" his son agreed "but, oh well." The two talked and talked nonstop until "look mom, I'm starting to get hungry. I suggest you get up and get me something to eat." The teenager chameleon said to his mother "alright. And besides, you're not eating when I feed you. There is a cord that does that!"

After Valdez fed his baby, his child kicked "you're welcome." Leo came in the kitchen "hey honey, how are you feeling?" the blue chameleon looked at his lover "fine, what about you?"

"I feel okay!" Leo said "I'm surprised that you haven't had one mood swing yet, Val. And I was thinking that if our child is a blue boy chameleon, I want to name it Azul. It means blue in Spanish."_ Hey, I like it! Azul is a good name because__** I am**__ blue!_

"I agree on the name, Leo. It's perfect." Then their child became from 5 months old to 8 months old. Valdez was lying in bed, stuck bedridden because he's afraid that he might fall down and hurt the baby but Azul told him that there was nothing to be worried about, but Valdez always reminded him because it's "Doctor's Orders".

_Mom, why does the Doctor tell you to do this? I don't want you to be bedridden; you should get up and stretch_.

_That's very thoughtful of you Azul, but I'm okay right now_. A small contraction hit my stomach._ Please stop worrying, these contractions hurt a lot, Azul_.

_Alright, I'll let you follow the doctor's rules. Gods, I'm cramped in here!_ Azul stretched his arms and legs, making tiny bumps on Valdez' belly.

"**OW! OW! OW!** AZUL THE CHAMELEON! STOP IT!" the baby stopped stretching then moved his body to get comfortable. _Sorry mom, it's cramped in here and I needed to stretch. I've been stuck with sore muscles ever since I got them_.

Leo entered the room "everything alright?" he asked "yeah, the baby kicked too hard." _Did not! I was stretching, not kicking! And how long are you gonna keep this secret up with dad?_ "Also Val, how did you know Azul was a chameleon?"_ Busted! _Azul said in a sing-song voice.

"Um, well I'm just guessing that it's a chameleon." Valdez said nervously "really? It could be a human."_ Mom, just tell him! I don't want you to get in trouble_. Leo looked at Valdez "alright, I'll tell you the truth. But I doubt that you'll believe me."

It was a long explanation about their son and his amazing abilities "so, If I put one hand on your belly and tell Azul to kick. He'll do it?" the human asked "yes, go ahead." Leo put one hand on his stomach "Azul, kick my hand." He felt the gentle thump of the baby hitting his palm.

"Smart kid" Leo said. _Thanks dad, I think you're smart too!_ "Azul says thank you" Valdez says. One month passed and Leo invited the Freedom Fighters to come over to his house, Valdez was carried into the living room thirty minutes before the party began.

The blue shinobi had a blanket that covered his body to keep himself warm. Azul kicked gently to get Valdez' attention._ Hey mom, are you okay?_

_Yeah, I'm okay._

_Are you sure? You don't sound like it. I can feel your worry through the cord._

_Well, I'm fine._

_Are you worried about my birth? Like if I may die or something?_

_Yeah, that's what I'm worried about._

_Its okay, Mom._ Valdez felt his hand being gently grasped when no one was actually there._ Just keep thinking about the positive things and you'll be okay._

Valdez gasped quietly and smiled._ Thank you Azul. You're going to be a great shinobi ninja when you grow up -and don't get yourself robotized like I did._

Azul laughed_. I'll try not to, mom. I love you!_

_Love you too, Azul!_

After the party, Valdez slept on the couch. But hours later…a contraction hit._ Azul, what's wrong now? _Valdez asked.

_Huh?_ Azul questioned then stretched._ Uh, nothing's wrong mom_. Another contraction hit but it was stronger than the last._ If that wasn't you…then-_.

_Oh snap! You're going into labor, aren't you mom?_

_Yep, sounds like it. I'm gonna get up to tell Leo, prepare yourself Azul_. Val got up and walked to Leo's door but it had a note on it.

_Gone to get groceries that you wanted. Be back soon. ~Leo_

_Uh, got any ideas for a Plan B, Mom?_

_Just one; I'm gonna have to push. If Leo's not here to take me to the hospital then I got no other choice._

_Valdez went to the bathroom and laid down towels that covered the whole floor, and then Val laid down on the ground. Okay Azul, get ready but don't cry._

_Gotcha mom! I won't cry, I promise!_

Valdez felt like someone was putting one hand on his stomach, he started pushing and it didn't hurt. Whenever a contraction hit, he pushed hard for Azul to be born. When his son was out, he felt tired but somehow there wasn't any blood.

The blue chameleon saw his son's egg between his legs, he held the egg in his arms._ Azul, are you okay?_

He heard a scoff._ Heck ya, I'm okay! Why wouldn't I be?_

Valdez got a clean towel and wrapped it around the egg. _Goodnight Azul, I'm gonna clean up this mess. _Azul yawned in the egg._ Okay mom, goodnight to you too._

Once Val carried his baby to bed in his crib, the shinobi ninja went to sleep in his bed. After hours, Azul started hatching from his egg. _C'mon, I can do it! _Once the shell was nothing but broken pieces, he started calling out to his mom "mama! Mama! Mama!" Valdez woke up and saw his child hatched "Azul, you're free!"

_Uh, heck ya! Sorry that I can't say other words yet, I can only say 'mama and dada'. I sound like a preschool kid when I say that_. Valdez laughed and picked up his baby "its okay, I still think you're awesome!" then kissed Azul.

His child started gently sucking at Valdez' nipple "Azul, I'm not a girl. I don't produce milk." I know, I just wanna try it…oh wait, you do produce milk. Val was shocked of hearing this. Gimme a shot-glass full of 2% cow milk and your milk, I want to know the difference.

Valdez set Azul on the table and filled the two glasses, his son was careful not to drop them as he drank. "I'm home!" Azul let out a gasp and said "DADA!"

_**THE END!**_


End file.
